1. Field
Devices, systems, methods, and articles of manufacture consistent with the inventive concept relate to a pixel clock generator, a television system and a video system including the pixel clock generator.
2. Description of Related Art
A pixel clock generator is a circuit block used when a video signal is output on a screen in a digital television system. The pixel clock generator generates a clock used for converting an analog signal to a digital signal.